yellow
by azzami
Summary: Yondaime. After he seals the Kyubbi.


I also don't know what I'm writing.Don't kill me.

* * *

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I stared out at the expanse of dark grey green white black silver grass? Field? A sky made up of thin glass threads spun by a loom crafted with a wood of thin moonlight and threads of fire? The grass, if you can call it _grass_, maybe knobby hard wooden threads woven together and stuck into the ground... They cracked and splintered and bend and - twirled? - Under my booted feet, as they crushed down on the grass, I'll call it grass then, for no better descriptive had appeared into my already exhausted mind.

What day was this? The sky was strange and curious, an oddity that could - much to my delight - is held by me, transformed by me, changed completely by me... I can choose what type of materials that makes up the composition of my sky. Or I can just twist it and turn it and spin it and mold it with a flick of my fingers, whose nails are bitten and worn, to change into a new thing. Today was - what shall I make my sky into today? - A deep purply squiggly blobbily twisting little flame with a great, big tree soaring up in the center of the flame and the leaves - the _leaves _- were made out of spun gold threads held by thick disgusting glops of blood.

My own little patch of field flew out into the distance, I shall play with it again - see - look at my ingenuity, it loops and spins and dances and bounce across my field of vision, my light blue eyes lighting up as I stretch out a long arm to grip it, catch it but it evaded my grip and disappeared into the distance - nonono - Instead it shimmers, flutters, emits a little yipping sqwauk (how can a sqwauk be yipping?)And turns into a big yellow duck and drops down onto a pool of glittery, jeweled-encrusted pool, lake, ocean of water and sinks and - Drowns.

I wander my way to it, stepping into the deep black that wrapped itself lovingly around my legs and chews away at them, absorbing them. But I don't care, for I know that when I reach the pretty, jeweled-encrusted pool, lake, ocean of water, my legs will be returned to normal and I would stand up straight and tall. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, centuries - was that a millennium I saw plodding by, long white beard twirling around his knobby knees?(Good-Day to you,Mr.Millenum) - And - Oh! Look! An eternity striding past, head angled up high, nose stuck in the air with his or was it a her? beautiful swirly, whirling cape of black stuff twirling around him or was it a her..?

No matter, no matter. I waved and shouted a cheery "Hello!" to the eternity but he or was it a she? did not even spare a glance my way (which a knew would rip and raze me to the ground like a poor pitiful sapling in a path of a demented forest fire) but instead walked even faster, pulling out a big pocket watch with millions and billions and zillions and dazillions of tiny, careful minute hands, second hands, hour hands all crafted most perfectly with impeccable skill by a master craftsman and all created out of little frozen droplets of a newborn baby's birthing cords blood. That I knew, how I knew I didn't know.

I don't know lots and lots and lots of things but I also know lots and lots and lots of things because... Because? Why was I thinking of how I knew things? Why? So strange, I never really thought of things before - The concept of thinking is strange too, because your brain is one big goop of grey mushy squishy stuff, how can those words you form tumble and flow from some secret cupboard? chest? Of words and create a thought and make you think and and oh I don't know, do lots and lots of things. Maybe it's because ...Because what -

I don't understand... Like the strange man who visits me, watches me and taunts me and and who wears white clothing with frizzy hair—spiky hair. Like my hair! Yes yes!! Also… Like someone elses hair..? A…boy-child…? Yellow? Yellow! Yellow like the bright beautiful sun, yellow like a smile! Yellow yellow yellow yellow…

* * *

Okay...Finally done. 


End file.
